May I Take Your Order?
by pompom1124
Summary: Billy Batson gets a job! Bad thing is it's one of the worst job he's encountered and it's the only job he's had so far... In short, this is what happens when I volunteer as a tribute and decide that Billy would look pretty awesome in an apron. T 'Cause nothing serious is going on for now... Dumb title 'cause I was low on creativity juices.


**This is far from Young Justice...Age being one of the problems...Just...Just flow with it ok?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi and welcome to Metro Diner, the only diner that serves metroiffic food! My name is Billy Batson, I am your waiter today, may I take your order?" Billy recited, sighing at how annoying this was. The usually happy go lucky, or at least happy, boy was tired of working at the diner. At first he was psyched and celebrating with Uncle Dudley that he found a part time job. He could finally make his own money and feel more mature. The white walls and clean marble tables seemed welcoming. Sort of like a modern version of an 80's diner with red leather booths instead of pink ones. In fact the only non-up-to-date thing was the jukebox. But as soon as the manager handed him a greasy apron as his uniform, Billy was starting to have second thoughts. And Billy was right to feel that way.

Every day after school it was the same old thing. Fly to the diner. Take orders. Hope (more like pray) for tips. Get screamed at by the manager for insulting an exceptionally rude customer. Go home. Relive this Hell the next day at three, excluding weekends.

Gripping his pen and note pad a little too tightly, he waited for the customer to hurry up. He really need to find a new job. This one was stressing him out, interestingly enough. It was all the way in Metropolis, and he lived in Fawcett City. Sure right after school he was able to turn into Captain Marvel and fly right here in twenty minutes tops, but it was boring when it came to be a routine thing. Too bad the jobs in Metropolis paid a bit better than the ones in Fawcett. That's one of the reasons that lead him to this place.

"Hey kid? Uh kid? I don't have all day you know?"

Said 'kid' looked up from his pad and forced smiled. He could tell this guy wouldn't be a good tipper. If they ever resorted to repeating or snapping him back to attention they usually didn't tip him. Too bad because they make almost 80% of his salary. Most of the time he was able to make it up but sometimes Lady Luck was just cruel. After scribbling his orders down (and making sure that the kitchen added extra hot sauce to a certain plate), Batson walled to the next client and recited the welcome for the umpteenth time that day while _'What's New Pussycat?' _played. Seriously, this was not worth two fifty an hour plus tips.

A chime rang through the diner announcing another customer. Looking at the clock Billy smirked. Four fifteen, right on time. This customer had a nice build and had kind blue eyes that were covered with glasses. He had a caring smile and skimmed over the menu in deep thought, as if he didn't do this almost every weekday for lunch. This guy was totally gonna tip Batson. After all he was a regular and enjoyable to Billy. Clark Kent had known Billy for a couple of weeks when he started working here. Sure most would still consider Clark a stranger, but Billy thought he was far from that.

"Wow. Thanks Billy. That was very welcoming. Hey next time you say it, try not to make it seem as if you loath life ok?"

"I don't loath life, I loath this job. I'm very happy person thank you very much Mr. Kent." Billy mumbled, something that was supposed to be kept in his head.

"You know you could call me Clark."

"Right. Ok Ke- I mean Mr. Clark."

"You ever this polite to your other customers?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes they're jerks the moment they walk in."

While Clark laughed, the teen wrote down the order and left to the kitchen, attaching it to the round silver wheel attached to the kitchen ceiling. After waiting a bit, Billy placed the food down on the dining table. Before he left, he felt someone's hand grab his arm. He turned to see it was Mr. Clark. "Are you ok kid?"

Billy frowned. "Uh yeah. Why?"

Clark smiled and shook his head. "Just wondering. When do you think you'll have time to talk?"

"Uh my shift ends at eight and after that I got to go home. Sorry Mr. Clark, I can't talk to you today. Maybe on Monday, that's when I get to leave early. Bye Mr. Clark."

Before Clark could deliver his goodbye, Billy walked away from the table and made his way to the men's bathroom. Washing his hands, he looked into the mirror and sighed. He did look like crap. This job was getting to him. His hair was a mess (flying at the speed of mercury today caused him to crash into a tree), his face lost its usual glow ever since he started this shit job, and his eyes where tired and dim. It was a surprise he didn't get fired yet. Splashing cold water on his face, Billy tried to convince himself it was a lack of sleep. He couldn't acknowledge the fact this job was too much stress for him.

"C'mon Batson. You manage to juggle being a super hero and a student since you were seven. How bad could being a waiter kill you? Sure it doesn't pay what you expected and you depend on tips, but that's ok. Sure your manager is a pain but I'm sure he means well..." Billy sighed. Who was he kidding? Not him that's for sure. Never less, he pulled himself together and walked back into the diner.

**XXXxXXXxXXXxXXX**

After 8:00 and his weekly paycheck came, Billy flung his uniform on its rack and placed the name tag in his pocket. Thank God tomorrow was Saturday. Putting his black jacket on, he decided to take the bus this time to avoid unsuspecting trees. Though it would take him an hour to get home, Billy decided he needed some time to think. Pulling the jacket closer as the chilling September air attacked him, the teen started to spot the usually crowded mode of transport. Grabbing the change from his pocket, he paid the fare and chose a window seat. As skyscrapers passed by and more people boarded the bus, Billy pulled out his algebra homework. This was a failed effort for he kept getting distracted. He noticed several different types of people riding the bus. A weary woman holding her child's arm, a young man with a business suit on and a grim face, an Asian lady who kept turning a ring on her finger, as if it brought pain to her but she couldn't take it off, and several others. All these people seemed just as disappointed as Billy, some even more. As if life gave them less than they expected.

Billy turned back to his homework. But even these math problems couldn't shake him off of reality. They just kept reminding him of these people. These people who were waiting, trying, and focusing on going somewhere. Perhaps a place they could call home. It was nine when Billy got to Fawcett. Aside from the driver, he was the only passenger on the bus. Placing his books back into his backpack, he muttered a 'good night' and walked to the opening that would lead him inside.

The street light flickered, and the leaves kept dancing on the sidewalk with the wind's help. It was a full moon tonight, allowing a nice silver glow in the sky. The clouds seldom hid the stars as Billy observed everything above his head. He smiled as he thought about flying as Cap just do he could enjoy this view. Climbing on the old cracked concrete steps with the smile still intact, he walked into the apartment building. The hallway was filled with noises as usual, ranging from TV shows to inappropriate sounds Billy wanted to brush off. The ceiling lights where still working considering it was using the same bulb for two years straight.

As the stairs creaked when he walked up to the third floor, Billy kept smiling. Even when a small mouse ran by he still had that adorable grin. Opening the door, he walked to where his Uncle was waiting for him and gave him a hug. After a little chat, he went to his small room with the hole in the wall, covered with a Justice League Poster and the shredded curtains. Slipping into the pajamas and then the walking over messy jeans and stained shirts until reaching the bed, Batson kept his smile on until he fell fast asleep. Sure the place was a bit messy, and it wasn't the best apartment in the world, let alone the city, but it was something. It was what Billy looked forward to every night after work.

It was his home.

**Xxxxxx**

**This is my tribute paid to the fandom...I don't really know if I'll continue this though. I think I am. Well R&R.**

**FOR CIF-LOVER CAUSE YOUR STORIES NEVER CEASE TO AMAZE ME**


End file.
